


Ptak na grzędzie

by Satanachia



Series: Drabble's Day (14.10.2014) [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble's Day, Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Natasza Alianowa Romanowa, Natasza Romanowa u diabła!, hmpf!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia





	Ptak na grzędzie

Clint przez lata pracy z Nataszą widział naprawdę wiele jej dziwactw. Widział jak kobieta wkrawa do herbaty limonkę zamiast cytryny i posykuje na każdego, kto próbuje ją naprostować. Widział jak rozbija się rano po pokoju i na ślepo wciąga na siebie bieliznę, ignorując jego spojrzenia i komentarze. Kurwa, Clint widział nawet jej tatuaż na wewnętrznym udzie, przedstawiający niewielką różę, dlatego gdyby ktokolwiek powiedział mu, że nie wie o Nataszy wszystkiego wyśmiałby go w twarz.

Może to dobrze, że nigdy tego nie zrobił, bo patrząc na stojącą w dziwnych kuckach na oparciu krzesła obrotowego stukającą na notebooku kobietę, zwątpił we wszystko.


End file.
